May Morningleaves
May Morningleaves is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated twice and is now considered completely finished. The un-updated version of May has been in around 3 finished games and has even become victor. The new updated version has yet to enter a game, though. Tribute Information Name: May Morningleaves Age: 13 Gender: Female District: 11 Appearence: May is quite pretty. Healthy and young. She seems to have this aura of warmth around her, making people feel comfortable around her. Everything about her seems young almost a bit childish. Her skin is very brown. Her hair is black and straight, it flows from down, reaching a bit under her chest, but it's usually kept up in a ponytail or a bun to make sure it doesn't get in her way. She hasn't have much to eat and is therefor quite thin but not skinny, though. Her eyes are so dark brow that most people think that her eyecolor is black, and it's hard to see her pupils in contrast to the dark brown. ' ' Height: May is rather small of her age, only reaching 5'0 for a 13 year old. This make her appear less supirior and more young and has probably favored her. Some people may just think of her as a robot if she didn't look young so her height is one of the few things that can help people pin-point her real age. This also make her look pretty cute and somewhat childish. People seem to relax in her presence. Her small height has also caused that she's not very strong and her being underfed doesn't really help that. Personality: Although she is very young and looks very young, her mental age is anything but childish. After her father died, she became extremly responsible and very dedicated, and she always makes sure that she has her stuff done, so that she can help people who doesn't. She's a natrual leader but she doesn't dare to step up unless there isn't any other leader, because she's scared that people will hate her if she just takes the leadership without approval from others. Because, beneath her respondsible facade, she's actually very stressed and sad, trying to always be perfect. She's such a perfection, only accepting the best from herself, and if she fails she feels so guilty, that it eats her up and almost tears her apart. But she never tell anyone how stressed she is as she doesn't think that anyone will care. She tries her best to be friendly and happy, if she can but beneath she's under the pressure of her perfectionistic self. She is quite serious, often, and can be coldhearted if situation creave it. May has given too much of herself for so long, that she doesn't even seem like a child anymore. She seems like a adult, trapped inside a child's body. But few things, such as climbing, can awake the 13-year-old girl hiding deep inside May. Weapon: When you look at May, you wouldn't believe that she's very powerful. You wouldn't think she could use any weapons. That's where people would be wrong because May can wield two weapons, to a very good extend. Her primary weapon is a machete. She learned how to use one when she worked in the orchards, cutting down branches and leaves that hangs in the way. However, she can and will use it to kill if she's put in danger. Her second weapon is a''' shepherd's sling'. A piece of tight fabric where you can place a rock in, and hurl it off towards your victim. May would use those in the orchards, if she needed to shoot something down from the trees, or scare small animals away. The weapon looks quite puny and does have a hard time killing, but a shot to the head, can cause permanent braindamage, and the weapon is quite good to quickly make May's foes unable to fight. When May encoutered animals in the orchards, she would use her sling, to send a rock to their head to petrify it. Then, she would kill with her machete. Those days, May's siblings would eat good. Background: May was born into a poor family as the older daughter. She and her parents lived happily together. But then, when May was around 7 years old her mother got pregmant again and it was triplets. May was overly happy on her mother's behalf, eventhough they didn't have enough money to effort taking care of triplets. May signed up as a orchard worker to make more money for the family. After school she worked in the most overgrowed orchards. She would climb in and use a machete to cut through branches and other plant-stuff if there was too much weed/branches in the way. She wasn't paid that well but it was enough plus she learned how to use a machete. Although the family had a hard time working it around the money, they made it okay... Well until, her father died. He was caught in a riot and shot down by some peacekeepers even though he didn't even participate in the riot. The family was devestated. May had to work harder and help her mother taking care of the triplets. They barely managed to get food. But even more changed happened in May's life. Her mother was raped, and got pregmant again. 9 months after, another little sister was added to the family. Because of this, the family could barely feed themself. Her mother and May had to take work-shifts, where one would work and the other would take care of the children. Because of this, May matured much faster than she was supposed to. As a 13-year-old she's barely a child anymore. She's a adult trapped inside a girl body. Strength: Well May's best skill her ability to '''climb'. No matter how tall the trees is she will never be afraid of climbing because she would never fall because of the time she has spent in the orchards, climbing around. She can climb almost anything and do it swift and silent too. Another skill she has developed is her agility. It mostly came from all her climbing, because she would have to be quick but also dodge a lot of branches and such that would block her ways in the overgrowned orchards. Another skill she learned was about''' edible plants', which was edible and which wasn't. Going around in the orchards, she would quickly learn about different plants, and when no one was looking she would pick a few to take home to her starving family. Weakness: May isn't '''strong'. She's agile but has never had much muscle training. Her being underfed has kept her from devolping strength even with her daily physical activity. That makes her very easy to beat in a''' hand to hand combat.' She could have been stronger if she had been taller, but she's also rather small of her age making her even easier to beat. Another weakness of hers is that she can be soft towards '''12-year-olds.' She will kill in The Hunger Games in order to survive but she can't kill 12 year olds. She has siblings that age and she just think that as the older one, she should take care of them. Not kill them. Fears: May does not have a lot of fears. Her life just simply doesn't have a room for it. If her siblings are scared because a spider crawled into their room she can not just yell for help. She has to be the one taking care of it. Her life as an early adult has made her rather brave, having to stand up for her fears when her siblings were too afraid. She fears not living up to everyone's expectations '''and '''dissapointing '''anyone. She fears that '''something will happen to her family if she dies or if she mess up and does the wrong thing. As for a more physical fear, she's rather afraid of '''snakes. '''She got bitten by a poison one while working in the orchards. Luckily for her it was an "intemidation bite" where snakes will only use half dosis of poison to scare threats away but she was still in life danger. She reached the hospital and got her antidote but ever since then she has been scared of snakes. Interview Angle: May knows that most people are underestimate her in the arena. That most will not sponsor her. She wants to change that, even though she may not be able to all that much. May will act prepared and a slightly confident but not too much to be unrealistic for a female tribute as young as her. She will act humble towards the Capitol, breathtaken by it's appearance. She will be friendly and helpful to Ceasar showing of her good manners and respondsible side. She will make her serious side vanish to a more friendly persona, although she will not act silly or childish. Bloodbath Angle: In the bloodbath May won't run far in knowing that her she is not the fastest runner (although she's not slow either). Using her agility she will sprint of the plate and grap some supplies, whatever is right in front of her. She won't go for food since she can get that herself. If she can, she will get some piece of fabrick (it shouldn't be that far away from her considering it's just fabrick) which she will later make into a sling. After she get's some fabrick (or some other supplies if fabrick is not nearby) she will and meet up with her allies and quickly get out of there. Token: May carries a green necklace with a wooden leaf as a charm. The necklace was her grandmothers and May's mother wanted to give it to May when she got older but because of May getting reaped, May's mother decide to give it to her already. The necklace is a small string with tiny dark green beads. In the middle their hangs a charm made of wood, shaped like a leaf. It wasn't an original part of the necklace, but May's siblings made it for her. Alliance: May can fit into most alliances. She will mostlikely find someone around her age, a 12, 13 or 14-year-old as she feels her need to protect them, but she can actually fit into any alliance and seems to get along with most. She won't take the role as the leader unless someone else steps up. If she allies with a older tribute, she may get a bit confused, that someone is actually trying to protect since no one else has done that for her. She would never ally with the careers, and they probably won't accept her either. She's most likely to ally with a young tribute or two and stick with them to the end. She would never backstab someone she will protect. Games Information None yet. Gallery May Reaping.png|May - At the Reaping May Arena.png|May - In the Arena May.png|May - As a Victor Trivia *May was first entered being a mere 11 years old, because of a special game twist. *May's surname references the riddle of the sphinx. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Reaped Category:Annamisasa's Tributes